Abyss Peers Back
by Shamil-BlackRose
Summary: Reid never mentioned that he was a Guide.


**Disclaimer: Multiple cross-over: Criminal Minds, The Sentinel, Modern Magnificent Seven (Non ATF), Highlander, Without a Trace, Alternate Marvel (Mutants, X-men, SHEILD, Avengers, etc.) Universe, CSI (all), NCIS, and whoever else decides to show. None of the above belong to me, Ocelot/Ciara on the other hand is mine. **

**AU: Most definitely AU. **

P.S.

The legal drinking age in this reality is sixteen with parental/guardian permission. Eighteen without

The Abyss Peers Back

"The UnSub leaves a single note card with the partial quote of "The abyss peers back" in italicized bold gothic lettering. After leaving the note in the residence that the victim is abducted from, he calls the local law enforcement. Garcia was able to determine from the calls that the UnSub is a male." Special Agent Derek Morgan of the FBI's BAU said.

He had just finished reiterating all of the information currently available to them about the Unknown Subject (or UnSub for short).  
"So we know the UnSub is meticulous, intelligent, and wants law enforcers to know that he is responsible for the abductions. Elle, tell me about his victims." Supervisory Special Agent Jason Gideon ordered.

Special Agent Elle Green nodded, inhaling, "So far there has been nothing about the victims to link them together.  
The first victim was a Michael Smith of Ashland, OR. White, brown hair, brown, five nine, 32, he's lives in a small town. He's a Park Ranger. From what the locals told us he's genuinely well like. He was abducted seventeen weeks ago, next of kin is his Uncle James Adams in Nebraska.

Next, Trish McIntyre of Claymore, MN, half Native American and half Welsh, her father was an immigrant from Wales, five four, black hair, light brown eyes, 23. She is a paramedic, described as sweet but very shy. Her boss Clint Brown says the only time her voice is audible above a whisper is when there's an emergency, Brown's listed as her next of kin, nine days ago.

Number 3 is Remy LeBeau originally of New Orleans, currently he lives in New Mexico, he's white, has long dark red hair.  
Remy is a Mutant, his eyes are black with red irises, he's listed as a minimally Alpha ranked, possibly a Omega, he's possibly a former X-man. Remy was de-aged to approximately seventeen four years ago, placing physical he's age at 21. His chronologically age is questionable to begin with since he's a former street kid. Remy's next of kin are listed as Belladonna Boudreaux, and Jubilation Lee. Together the three of them own Nightdance Inc. and Sparkshade. Which as we all know are right up there next Stark Industries. When Ms. Boudreaux and Ms. Lee were notified of Remy's abduction, they immediately left their business meeting in Hong Kong and Tokyo respectively and headed for here in private jets. They should be arriving in the next ten minutes. Ms. Lee also informed us to expect a fax; we received one, from SHIELD. Apparently Remy, Ms. Boudreaux, and Ms. Lee are all Agents of SHIELD, abduction was just over 20 hours ago." Elle paused, letting the fact that a SHIELD Operative was abducted out of his own home sink in.

"Number 4 is Field Agent Dean Winchester of HAUNT. Grey eyes, five ten, 25. His partner is on her way here, they had been staying in a hotel. She left to get something came back and he was gone, she found the note and called their home office. HAUNT HQ told her to call us, they're sending us his file now. Agent Winchester was abducted seventeen hours ago.

Our latest abducted victim is an emancipated high school student named Ciara Delfors, she's lived in Colorado Springs, Co. for a year and a half. She's 17, five four, knee length auburn hair, blue eyes. Her housemate, one J.T. Carter is her next of kin, despite only being seventeen also. He was gone on for a hockey game, came home, found her missing and found the note. J.T. called his Uncle in the Airforce that lives nearby, we actually got the call on this one before the local sheriff did. Ciara was taken less seven hours and eighteen minutes ago." Elle said.

"Where is she from originally?" Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner asked. "We don't know, Garcia tried to follow her transfer records, and got nowhere." Morgan replied.

A snort of amusement drew the agents attention to the back of the conference room. Standing just inside of the doorway were three young men, in black BUD pants and dark green shirts. The man in the center of the trio had long dark brown hair with auburn highlights, the two men on either side of him were identical. With the exception that one on the right had shoulder length hair while the one on the left had a slightly shorter hair cut. Glancing between the picture of Ciara Delfors and the three men it was obvious that they were related.

"If you could get follow Ocelot's wireless trail there'd be a major problem." The man in the middle said. "Though, if you want more background on her, you might try; Dr. Lisa O'Brian Sentinel/Guide relations, Agent R. Davis FBI forensic sciences, Lady Mina Flyweather, or better yet, just Ocelot." The man on the left added.

"Why is that?" Gideon questioned. "Because Ocelot, is one of the best undercover agents in law enforcement alive. If you could find her paper or wireless trail, she'd be dead."

"I see, how are you related to her?" Hotch asked. The man in the middle smiled slightly.

"Ciara is our sister, I'm Wolf, my brothers Coyote." Wolf said tilting his head to the left. "And Lynx." Wolf introduced nodding at the one on his right. Coyote turned his head slightly looking back at the door.

Then grabbing Wolf's sleeve he yanked him out of the door way. Less than a second later Agent Jennifer 'JJ' Jareua the BAU's media liaison burst through the door. "T-there's been another a-a-abduction." She choked out. The BUA teamed looked at her concerned. JJ always kept her cool, so what, they wondered was upsetting her. "I-it's Spence!"

"WHAT?!" Hotch demanded. Elle slumped back in her chair in disbelief; Morgan clenched his fists in anger. Gideon scowled, while JJ explained that she hadn't been able to get a hold of Spence. So she had sent someone to stop by his place and pick him up, before they had gotten there. The Unsub had called Quantico, informing them that he had taken Spence. Moments after, the men that went to get Spencer reported in. Spence wasn't home, his door had been unlocked and a single note card was left next to the coffeepot.

During the conversation Lynx had walked over to the wall where all information was posted. His piercing sapphire eyes darted over the paper coated corkboard and white boards. "

Are ya talkin bout Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid?" Coyote drawled with a Texan accent. A short "Yes." Resulted in Wolf hissing curses under his breath, Lynx growled, and Coyote seemed to exclude sheer danger.

"You said you couldn't find the link between the victims right?" Lynx asked softly still staring at the wall coated with notes and pictures. "Yes, so far there's been nothing that ties them together, why?" Elle replied frustrated. As Wolf and Coyote walked over to stand next to Lynx.

Lynx shared a look with his brothers before answering. "Guides." Coyote stated while turning to look at the BAU agents. Seeing they're looks of confusion. "All the missing people are Guides, very strong Guides." Wolf explained. "Uh, I don't think so, Reid's not a Guide." Morgan said. "Show's what you know." Wolf retorted. Lynx leaned over and hit Wolf shoulder. "Play nice bro."

"LeBeau can't be a Guide, he's a Mutant." Elle stated. Pointing at what she thought was obvious.

It had been shown that the X-gene and the genetic structure required for an active/online Sentinels or Guides were not compatible; you were either one or the other, a mutant could be related to or have a child that was one but they couldn't be one or vice versa.

Wolf looked at Elle with a sardonic look on his face. "Ever heard of "Weapon-X", Dr. Nathaniel Essex, or as he commonly goes by Mister Sinister?" Lynx questioned his voice oddly devoid of emotion. Elle look puzzled, but the Agents that had been with the FBI for a greater length of time felt their blood run cold.

A sharp nod from Hotch prompted Lynx to continue. "Thanks to their combined efforts there are now six Guides that are also Mutants, and three Sentinels with mutations. One of which is Ms. Lee, Remy's a Prism Guide, Bonded to Jubilee and Bella." Lynx stated. "And Reid is a Guide, a Hunting Guide to be exact, the only one currently alive. Michael and Tish are Ambers, and Dean's, well Dean's Silver or an Aken."

"The only thing in that explanation that made sense was how Remy could be a Guide." Morgan said. A wry grin touched Coyote's lips, Wolf shrugged, hey, at least the guy admitted it.

"Sentinels and Guides that are raised knowing what they are don't for the most part use the numerical rating system that norms and the GSR use. The rating devices can easily have their results thrown off by the person undergoing the test. Colors don't necessarily state how strong you are. They do signify what your gift is, which can equal how strong your rating should be." Wolf said in explanation.

"Why doesn't Reid have a color then?" Gideon questioned. He was well aware of the fact that his young protégé was a Guide, although Reid seldom if ever brought the fact up. And Reid oddly enough seldom sprouted off facts about Sentinels or Guides, as such Gideon had never heard what system that Sentinels and Guides used on themselves.

"Blood Red." Coyote drawled.

"Huh?" "Spencer's color, it's Blood Red." Lynx clarified. Noting the shifting and looks of discomfort on the agents faces. "Hunting sounds so less, I don't know, ominous, doesn't it?" Wolf asked with a dark chuckle.


End file.
